Electronic devices, such as personal computers, laptops, portable media players, cellular phones, personal digital assists (PDAs), and the like, are prevalent in today's marketplace, as are the peripheral electronic devices that support their use, such as docking stations and the like. As competition in the personal electronics marketplace becomes ever more heated, consumers have become more demanding in terms of both the functionality and use of such devices.
One popular function may be the storage and output of content, such as music, images, photos, and movies. Improving compression methods, like MPEG-standards, can result in less storage capacity required making it more convenient to store tens of thousands of songs and photos, and several full-length DVD quality movies. Moreover, distribution via the Internet can make it easier to obtain multimedia content.
In general, navigating through all of the content stored on a device, such as a media player, can be difficult when the media player is loaded with content from different artists, albums, and genres. Typically, a playlist may allow a user to consume content in a sequence or predetermined manner. In its most general form, a playlist may simply be a list of songs. Additionally, the playlist may be used to order a list of songs played during a given time period. A playlist can be defined, stored, and selected to run either in sequence or, if a random playlist function is selected, in a random order. The playlists' uses may include allowing a particular desired musical atmosphere to be created and maintained without constant user interaction, or to allow a variety of different styles of music be played, again without maintenance.
However, a user typically creates the playlist by adding songs one by one, or by getting the playlist from another user that created the playlist. This process can become tedious if there are thousands of songs to choose from.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to the playback of content or other media assets using electronic devices, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks related to the playback of content or other media assets using electronic devices, some of which may be discussed herein.